Visiting Hours
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "Kid Stupid," she mocks, leaning in closely so that their noses touch, "haven't you learned anything in the past five years?"


**A/N: My Spitfire feels created this monster. I freaking love these two to the end of the world and back, definitely my canon OTP. So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.**

* * *

_Visiting Hours_

Because Nightwing has never believed in visiting hours. Ever. Quite honestly, he almost feels comfortable living with those two; the only reason he doesn't is because they're usually busy in the other room. The _loud _kind of busy. And he doesn't like being around for that. Ever.

"Dick." Her voice is blunt and quiet as she looks up at him with a silent smirk, wearing one of Wally's shirts over a pair of too-small shorts and a loose tank top.

He can't tell if it's an insult or a greeting sometimes, but he _can _tell that Wally's enforced a dress code specifically for unwanted visitors. (So basically, just Grayson.) "Hey, Arty."

He's already on his way to the kitchen when he feels a pillow hit the back of his head. Dick grabs it before it hits the ground and hurls it right back at her, nailing his target right in the chest, making her let loose a hoarse laugh before crashing onto the couch. "Nice to see you. Taking care of yourself over in Bludhaven?" A coy smile crosses her features.

"I'm not dead yet, am I?"

She laughs again, and the sound is like crisp bells to his ears, sweet and perfect. He's missed her laugh whether he likes it or not.

"Dude, you should really think about calling," comments Wally, appearing from the back bedroom. His tousled hair and lack of a shirt confirm that two just woke up. Considering the redhead always slept later, it was no surprise that the former archer already had the kitchen clean and was already working her way through the living area when their ex-leader had sauntered in unexpectedly. "We could've been in class or something."

Grayson makes himself comfortable at the kitchen table, feet kicked up and everything. "I know your schedules."

"Stalker," mutters the speedster with a roll of his eyes and a smug grin.

"Feet off the table!"

At Artemis's orders, Dick snaps himself into shape again, not wanting to mess with the girl. He knows she's not a housewife or anything, god forbid anyone even mention the word, but she does like to run a tight ship, something picked up from the assassin training. Wally says it's her OCD talking.

"So what are you here for?" asks Wally in all seriousness, a mug of coffee now in his hands. "I'd love to think this is a social call, but you would've definitely sat on the couch if that were the case. Not to mention you didn't say hi to Apollo." He reaches down and scratches the pitbull behind the ear.

Even after a year, Grayson still can't take that dog's name seriously. He smiles and snaps his fingers, calling the white dog to him.

"League business?" Artemis asks while she passes Dick, balancing plates from last night's dinner. "Or personal business?" She's aware of Zucco and how he was released from prison almost two years ago now; if it's the crime master that he's after, she and Wally already agreed in private to assist no matter what the cost.

"Team _and _League, actually," says the Dark Knight's protégé. He leans forward a little and lets the slobbery mutt lick his hand. He doesn't look at the couple as he talks. "We're running short around the cave, and with half of the Justice League gone, we're really stretched thin. Now I know you two aren't in the business anymore, but if you could just join up for a few days-" He glances to them for a heartbeat; Artemis's hands are busy washing the dirty dishes while Wally drains the last of his first cup. "-you'd really save me a lot of hassle. Especially since I know you guys have my back."

There's a long pause, a silence lingering in the air. Wally's the first to speak up. "Are we talking missions?" he asks, worried for their safety more than anything. If there was even a scratch on Artemis by the time they got out of it-

"I'm in," says the former archer, drying off her hands while leaving the plates to soak. There's no hesitation in her words, and there's hardness in her gaze that neither man will refute.

Wally gives her a look. "Artemis, can't we talk about this before-"

"Kid Stupid," she mocks, leaning in closely so that their noses touch, "haven't you learned anything in the past five years?"

"Absolutely nothing," he says with the biggest smile on his face.

"We-" She steals a quick kiss from his lips before retreating to their bedroom to dig out the old costumes. They haven't grown that much since those days, so they should still fit, she figures... "-are all for one and one for all. A friend in need is a friend indeed. Don't make me start quoting philosophy here, West."

Really, they're the funniest two. Dick loves being around them because of their loving banter and the gentle mockery. Zatanna always says they're the cutest things, and he can never argue with her... Wally and Artemis remind him that there's real love in this world if you look hard enough.

"I won't," laughs Wally before having a bright yellow suit get thrown at his face. "But aren't you the least bit concerned about-"

She's already pulling her hair back into a ponytail, resuming her old identity. The rest of the uniform lay back in the bedroom, calling her name. The bow and arrows are stashed away under some floorboards. "We'll be there, Dick. Whenever you need us."

"Arte-"

Her glare sends him silent. Then her smile is flashed back at Nightwing, broad and beautiful as ever. The past five years have treated her well. "Just call, okay? And if you can make sure we've got someone familiar to work with, that'd be nice."

"I can do that." He's looking at Wally; the ginger's working on his second cup of coffee in silence. "I owe you guys."

"We'll take a big fat check to pay off our student loans." A smirk lights up her features as she goes to the cabinets to dig out the dog food.

It finally clicks for Wally. "You are a conniving little she-demon."

"I know."

He loves them so much. Visiting hours at the West household are some of the best moments he can ever ask for. Wally and Artemis are just too perfect for each other, and he loves it. They're happy, and that's all he wants for them.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
